pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Sacrifice
My name is Zapheart, and I am a Pikachu. My story starts two years ago in Viridian Forest, when I was hatched. It was a sunny day, and two Raichus were watching their eggs, making sure no predators come and eat us. Suddenly, one egg started to crack, and the Raichus ran over to look. The first one to hatch was my brother, Sparky. The second one was my other brother, Thunder. I was the last to hatch, as well as the only girl. The two Raichus were pleased with their new baby Pichus, and took care of us every single day. I made friends with a Caterpie and a Pidgey, and life could never be better! And then came the pack of Houndoom. We had no idea what a pack of Houndoom were doing in the middle of Viridian Forest, but it was the worst day of my life. They devoured every living thing in the forest, that is, every living thing except me. I woke up to the sound of my Father making a bloodcurdling scream. Houndoom and Houndour were surrounding me, and all I could see my family's dead bodies. I darted under the pack leader's legs and ran as fast as I could, but unfortunatly, the Houndoom leader was faster than me. He bit my right hind leg, and the wound was so deep, you could probably see my bone. With all the power I had, a paralized him with a Thunderwave and ran, with a sharp pain in my leg within every step. After what felt like two hours, I made it to Viridian City. I then blacked out. I woke up in The Pokèmon Center, and I saw two people staring down at me. One was a young woman with pink, loopy pigtails, and one was a boy with brown, spiky hair, a green shirt, and hazel eyes. "It's waking up!" Said the girl. The boy smiled happily and said, "oh good, I was worried!" "How did you find this poor little Pichu?" The girl asked. "I was on my way home to Pallet Town, when I saw a little Pichu on the ground, about two feet away from Viridian Forest. I saw a huge cut in it's leg, with bone showing," he said. Suddenly I remembered everything and started to cry. The girl spoke. "Upon further examination, before the surgery I found out this was a bite, caused by a Houndoom," she said. "So, it's family..." The boy said, frowning. The girl nodded sadly. I quickly looked at my wounded leg, and all that was left of the bite was a scar. Then the boy got a stern look on his face. "I'll take care of it," he said. The girl gasped. "That would be great! Since it's not fully healed, we'll have it wear a cast. I'll go get it," she said, running off. He bent over to my hospital bed and said "hi there, Little Pichu," "Um...hi.." I responded, looking into his soft, hazel eyes. All he heard was "Pichu," though. "My name is Nicolas, but you can call me Nick," he said. "I'm gonna take care of you, and you're gonna have two new friends," Nick said. The girl came back, and wrapped a pink cast on my leg. It had a yellow lightning streak pattern in the midlle. "There you go. Here's a pokèball, but go gentle catching her," the girl said. Nick smiled and said, "okay. Don't worry, Little Pichu. I'll take good care of you," those were the last words he said before gently tapping me with a Pokèball, sucking me inside. Later that day, i was released from the Pokèball and inside his house, where he gave me a tour and introduced me to his two other Pokèmon. He had a male Charmeleon named Firestorm and a female shiny Horsea named Aqua. We got along well and did everything together. We were like family. I was happy to have such a good trainer adopt me. Aqua, Firestorm and I all liked to battle each other, and Firestorm won most of the time. Sometimes, he would let us win for the EXP points. Months later we all evolved. Firestorm was a Charizard, Aqua was a Seadra, and I was a Pikachu. Nick and I battled side by side, eventually beating Red, the Kanto Champion. Nick was so amazing, he only did it with three Pokèmon. We battled hard, but it was worth it, since we all got in the Hall of Fame. Everything was perfect! Until this morning at 10:00 A.M. "Firestorm, use Flamethrower!" Nick shouted. Firestorm and I were battling in the Living Room, with Aqua happily watching. I dodged. "Zapheart, use-" Nick started. He was interrupted by a huge "CRASH!" "What was that?" Aqua asked. "Don't worry, guys. Let's go check it out!" Nick said. Nick, Firestorm, Aqua, and I stared in shock. Shattered pieces of our glass door lay everywhere. Three men stood where the door used to be. "Who are you?" Nick asked angrily. "We're the Dark Warriors of Kanto. We're much stronger than Team Rocket," the one on the left said. "Why did you come here?" Nick asked. "We're intrested in recruiting you to steal Pokèmon with us," the one on the right said. I gasped. "Never!" Nick shouted. We won't take no for an answer. Plan B, everyone," the one in the middle, most likely the leader said. "Go! Gyrados!" said the one on the left. A level 95 Gyrados popped out of an ultra ball. "Gyrooo!" It shouted. It used Aqua Tail and Dragon Rage, destroying half of our house. "You're too weak to be the champion. Gyrados, use Hydro Pump on Charizard!" He smirked. "And aim for the tip of the tail," I gasped. Aqua jumped infront of it, able to use Water Absorb. Being a level-100 electric type, I was a lot stronger than Gyrados, and was able to easily K-O it. The warrior on the left of the leader shouted, "Go! Gengar!" "Genga!" Gengar shouted. He was level 97. He started using shadowball on the walls, breaking even more of the house. "Get away from here!" Nick shouted. "Why should we?" The leader asked. "Firestorm, use Flamethrower!" Firestorm easily knocked out Gengar. "Alrighty then, my turn!" The leader shouted. Once he threw his Ultra Ball, I was paralized. I tried to run, but I couldn't. The creature that came out of that Pokèball was Houndoom. The Houndoom. It was level 100. "So we meet again, Little Pichu?" Houndoom Growled. "L-leave me alone!" I shouted. "Is something wrong, Zapheart?" Aqua asked me. "I think that's the one that she told us about, the one that killed her family," Firestorm said angrily. "That is correct. And I'm here to finish what I started!" Houndoom said. "Houndoom, use bite on that Pikachu," The Leader said. Houndoom snarled. Nick realized the fact that this was the Houndoom that had eaten my family. He jumped infront of me. "Leeaaaveee Her aloone!" Nick shouted. I couldn't look. There was a loud, "SNAP!" And a loud "BANG!" of Nick hitting the floor. I took a peek. There was blood all over the spot where Nick's right leg was supposed to start, and a leg lying on the floor. A human leg. I started to cry. So did Firestorm and Aqua. "The angels are coming for me..." Nick said weakly. "Noo!" I shouted, but of course all he heard was "Piika!" "Don't leave us! Aqua said. "we need you!" Firestorm shouted. "Don't worry...I'll be back...as your Guardian Angel..." His eyes closed and I cried even harder. That was...his Deadly Sacrifice. I angrily turned to Houndoom. "You...how could you? First my friends and family, and now my trainer?! You destroyed almost all the love I ever had! And now you will PAY!" Houndoom laughed, and I ran towards him at full speed. An aura of thunder surrounded me. He noticed this and wimpered. I hit him with all of my power, and there was a huge explosion. Houndoom laid on the floor, unconcious. "Houndoom! Return!" The leader said quickly. Officer Jenny appeared just as they were going to escape. "Not so fast!" She shouted. "You are under arrest for killing the Kanto Champion!" Nurse Joy ran over and got him in an ambulance, and drove us to the Pokèmon center with her. We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. "I don't think he could've survived that," Firestorm said. He was depressed. As the first Pokèmon Nick has ever gotten, He had felt like the cause of all of the great adventures we had, which Aqua and I go along with. "Don't say that!" Aqua said, bursting in tears. All of a sudden we heard a bell. Nick game out of the emergency room...awake. He was alive, but he had no leg. He was sitting in a hospital bed. "Nick! We all shouted. We ran over and gave him gentle hugs. "I don't know how this happened," Nurse Joy said, "his heart stopped for five minutes, but then it started again. It's almost like he was giving a second chance by the dead!" In the backround, I saw something amazing. The ghosts of two Raichus and two Pichus. My mom, dad, and brothers had given Nick a second chance at life. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:In-world Category:In-game Category:Happy Ending